safe with me
by outcast okami
Summary: laxus love story during his time banished from fairy tail. cute short story.


I sank to the ground crying tears streaming down my face as I watched the remains of my town burn along with the bodys of my family and friends my hands held my face as my brown hair hung over them the one who did this left awhile ago so I didn't bother hiding anymore. As I continued to cry I heard footsteps approaching then stop and then speed up toward me pulling my hands from my face I backed away trying to back away. "hey what happened hear. Its okay im not going to hurt you" his had touched my arm and instantly I felt his worry and kindness along with anger that was not toward me. "h-he just started killing them he used magic dark magic everyone started running but he found all of them my friend she made this cloak to conceal my magic that's why he couldn't find me and i tried to find her but when I did …i-it was to late then he came back so I hid he didn't leave until everyone was gone until every building was on fire" the blond haired guy with blue – grey eyes and a lightning bolt scar on half his face looked down and fished out a wanted paper from his pocket "this him?" looking at it made me shutter I looked away and nodded " damn were the hell is he going its getting harder and harder to find him" he sighed he held out his hand to me to help me up and I took it. standing he was taller then me by like half a foot. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile." I can help " he raised an eyebrow "what?" I looked to the ground fearing being left but not willing to show it "I can track people easily by senceing there magic once or by an item of theres im not very strong in battle but I should be able to hold my own. So I could lead you to him since your looking for him…"glancing up I saw him grin slightly "alright come on lets go " I nodded and followed him as we walked leaving the town he put his arm around my shoulders which made me feel less sad "so I never got your name" looking up at him I smiled slightly "my names ayaka" "laxus" we walked on and after a few days I was able to cheer up thanks to laxus so I started smiling more. "hey aya which way " I poined north" hes heading that way" he grinned at me and I smiled "are we getting closer " " yeah hes about a days walk ahead of us laxus "he nodded and we continued walking the next day I noticed something strange we had caught up to about an hour behind him so he was a mile to three ahead and then his position changed like he was hiding grabbing laxuses arm I stopped him he looked back to me expecting an answer " he knows we are following him or at least you he stopped and is currently hiding or waiting to ambush us" he grinned " good then we keep walking and point him out as soon as im close enough to attack but don't let on that we know okay aya"I nodded and we continued on and I paid close attention to the enemys movements and waited until we were close the I looked at laxus who returned my gaze he nodded and I pointed then laxus was covered in lightning he jumped toward the trees I had pointed towards he hit the guy in the face. I stayed back but was ready to try and help if I thought laxus would lose but as the battle went on I saw my worrys were for nothing he beat the guy senseless and I couldn't help feeling a little satisfied from that. Laxus put some cuffs on him then dragged him with us to the nearest town were he turned in the criminal I waited outside then laxus walked out looked at me then kept walking and I could sence he didn't know if I would follow or not but was going to let me decide but I had already decided the moment I left my town. Following after him I saw him smile and put an around my shoulders I smiled at him .  
Months past and laxus and I trained together and learned more about each other like how I don't really know how to use my magic besides tracking and feeling emotions which made him laugh but not even he knew for sure what type my magic is. We also traveled a lot and laxus told me about fairy tail and what happened between them and him and his grandfather who is the master of fairy tail. We traveled around and a few more months past and we were close to the city fairy tails at I told laxus I had to go do something which was true but I could tell he knew where I was going. I ran to fairy tail but when I got there there were so many people that were all laughing and having fun a pink haired and blue haired guy were fighting I slowly walked in looking down glanceing around for the short master I spoted him on the counter watching me he grinned "hello miss what can I help you with" "um you're the master right "he nodded grinning I smiled which made him happy people seemed to get interested in the fight going on leaving the master with me which I was thankful for "I just wanted to tell you about laxus " his eyes widened then he looked down and away sadly " what did he do " I flinched back at the disappointment " he saved me and iv been traveling with him since im a good tracker but my town was burned and everyone killed. Laxus found me and helped me, he could have left me but he let me come with him and he talks about fairy tail and you all the time as well as his mistakes. I came here because I thought maybe you would want to hear that he is doing good and helping people. I looked up to the master who looked at me wide eyed tears brimming his eyes then a smile went across his face. "thank you" I grinned "well I should be going before laxus gets to close I can tell were he is and he keeps getting closer I bet hes worried but I hope I can meet you again with laxus with me and maybe I can join the guild with him from what hes told me this is a great guild" the master nodded and I could feel some pride in his emotions some toward the guild but most for laxus. The master was very happy and so I left giving one last smile before running off to laxus I grinned as I saw him I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back he smiled " so how was your visit" I smiled " the master was very happy and I could feel he was proud of you" laxus's eyes widened shocked but then a smile formed. I could feel it made him feel happy and his worry's faded grinning we continued on a few more months past as we continued traveling.  
I wondered around the newest town we went to waiting for laxus to head out of the town which is my cue its time to leave though he always waits for me outside the town. I grinned walking around until a hand grabbed me pulling me to the side I looked and saw a dark guild member grinning at me I screamed willing laxus to hear me before a fist hit my face and things went black.  
Laxus point of view I walked toward the exit so aya would come and we could get moving since this place was boring. Then I stopped as I swore I heard aya scream and knowing wear it came from which was farther then I should have heard her. Running I searched and then at ab ally I stopped and my eyes widened and anger and worry flared ayas cloak laid on the ground I nelt down picking it up I looked around and clenched my teeth as my fist hit the wall.  
Aya pov  
I moved my head trying to rid it of the pain but to no result siting up I looked around the dark room seeing two people who seemed to be guarding me to make sure I don't escape I rolled over and decided to wait for laxus to find me he was far from me now but he was getting closer. Then I heard someone enter and talk to me "we want you to join the guild " "no" then soothing hit me sending me flying into the wall "you either join or die " "I wont join " "oh you will and then your going to help us find some people "I shook my head and I was struck repeatedly but I wasn't paying much attention I was watching laxus getting closer and after a few days I stood up and grinned suprizing the people in there as a loud explotion went off I could hear a battle going on and wanted to go see if laxus was okay though I was sure he was. One of the gaurds grabbed me holding there weapon to my neck as they left to investigate as we walked in I saw laxus was winning and he looked over at me his eyes widened and his lightning grew brighter and stronger I could feel his anger rising and soon the guild members were running and not even bothering to test if they were strong enough to face him because they knew they weren't. I smiled as laxus punched out the last guy he walked over to me and I hugged him his face went red for a moment when I released him he ran his fingures through his hair "are you okay " "yeah " my face got covered and I found it was my cloak as I got it on laxus started walking so I sped to catch up and saw he was smiling so I went to him and walked beside him as we continued on our way. Months past as we continued to travel with minimal problems until… we were walking through the forest and there had been magic users passing around often so i thought nothing of it when one was kinda close but not in sight but when there magic rised I knew who they were after I tured to laxus and pushed him and in that instant a blast came barly missing laxus but catching me sencing me in to a tree my head slammed against it and everything went black but I faintly heard laxus yell "AYA" … when I opened my eyes I found my face in laxuases neck and my arms on his shoulders he held my I opened my eyes I found my face in laxuases neck and my arms on his shoulders he held my legs he was carrying me. He kept walking I looked at him with a slightly red face. "you know you seem to always get hurt" he smiled and I smiled back " thank you " he looked at me " why are you thanking me" I smiled " for everything " he laughed and shook his head then he set me down and I walked next to him as we continued on our way..  
A few months later  
We have been hunting down evil wizards basically like rouges' and its been fun I track them down and laxus takes them out then we turn them in. we walked through the forest not really sure on where to go next so we ended up in a random town and we stopped for drinks and then things went bad some guy came up and tried to hit on me and he wouldn't take no for an answer and his mistake was when he grbbed me and tried to take me laqxus punched him so hard he flew across the room into the wall then we found he had friends laxus beat them easily then he stoped and glanced at me and put his hands in his pocket and started to leave I followed after him and when I caught up to him I kissed the side of his face which made him stop I grinned " thank you" he smiled and I felt he was really happy then he said " you missed " i tuened toward him " wha.."he pressed his lips to mine my face shot red and I kissed him back which erased the doubt I felt he had and the doubt I had at that moment we were both so we broke the kiss laxus grinned and put his arm around me pulling me close to him and we left..  
Many months later  
We were walking throu a desert like are when laxus stopped and I did to he looked toward the sky " whats this feeling " I looked to him curiously " I think my grandfather needs me" I nodded " then go ill be waiting for you " he smiled and kissed me " meet me at the guild " I nodded and he took off like lightning I smiled and watched him go then made my way to fairy tail which took me almost a week luckily laxus is really fast so he made it to were ever he was needed I know he did as I went into fairy tail though everything was sad nobody was smiling and as I entered nobody really looked all the emotion I could feel was sadness I went up to someone and asked only to find out the island everyone had been at even the head master was destroyed and there had been no survivors that were found though some were still looking . my eyes widened and I knew laxus was there since the head master was but I knew he wasn't dead he couldn't be. I smiled and tried to cheer everyone up " there not dead they cant be from what laxus told me fairy tail wizards never die they will be back and I don't know about you but I want them to see smiles when they come back even if they're gone for a while I'm going to keep smiling" they seemed to agree with me and they all kind of perked up a bit before asking me who I was " I'm ayaka, laxus's girlfriend " at that I was welcomed right in and they asked me where laxus was and I told them he went to help the head master then they asked me about me and it didn't take long to make friends and when the rest returned I made friends with them to and I stayed at fairy tail but didn't officially join though they asked if I wanted to and I replied " I want to but I want laxus to be here when I get my mark they nodded and months passed and it got hard to hid one little thing that I really wish I told laxus earlier I'm pregnant though everyone soon caught on which brightened everyones mood despite the fact fairy tail was dieing it seemed . though everyone was so nice even though I wasn't an official member laki bisca reedus and some of the other members were really helpful and friendly reedus loved to draw me and let me keep some so when laxus got back I could show him what he missed the whole time I had troble thinking of names so I asked laki and bisca as well as reedus for help and told them I wanted the name to have some meaning not just a cute name. which made the name chooseing hard I decided if it was a girl maka after the head master and if it was a boy raiko which means lightning and when the time came I got my raiko dreyar by the time raiko was two I had a giant stack of pictures. Laki had no problem watching raiko when I went on missions though pretty much the whole guild would watch him he was just like his father looked exactly like laxus when he was a child from what I hear and I believe it theres no way to deny hes his fathers son. I often went on tracking missions sometimes alone and sometimes with others because I wasn't much of a fighter. A few more years passed and fairy tail was small we were barly sliding by but we were still all a family and raiko loved the guild despite the fact it was small he would often ask about his father and everyone would tell him about laxus iv told him so much hes heard everything I could tell and he uses lightning even at his age. And its so cute how he trys to protect me.. I took him with me on an easy job were there was no danger and as we were walking through this town this guy who obviously was no good tried hitting on me and what does my five year old do he uses his lightning and hits the guy hard enough to make him fall over and not to mention the lightning fries the guy I looked at the seen " hmm were have I seen this before oh yeah laxus did something very similer to this " raiko had looked at me then his face went all happy "really?!" I had nodded and ruffled his hair then picked him up and carried him holding him tightly and told him how happy and proud he made me he grinned and i finished the mission and brought him home..  
Another year  
I smiled sitting next to raiko and maco we were all laughing until the twilight ogre guys came in and started wrecking the place demanding to be paid maco steeled things while I covered raikos mouth and and held him back since he really wanted to go at them but hes only six though he trains daily to be strong when I asked him why he trained so much he said he wanted to protect everyone and be great like his dad I may have cried a little at that I wondered how I had such an amazing child though sometimes his mouth did cause trouble like if I didn't cover his mouth he would yell insults and how he was gonna get them which was cute in a way but also dangerous though he did make me want to be ogre guys kicked maco despite him saying he would pay next month and I pushed raiko behind me I felt his anger as well as the guilds as we all got ready to fight but maco yelled for use to not do anything we all clentched our teeth as they destroyed our stuff .. I smiled and hugged raiko as the ogre guys left " one day youll get to fight them but not today okay" he crossed his arms and mumbled " fine not today" the whole guild was in a sad daze which worsened when reeduses book fell and pictures of the lost members fell out my eyes lande3d on laxuses picture and I couldn't stop the tears, raiko looked at me and clentched his little fists I picked him feeling how helpless he felt I held him and tried to comphort me and the whole guild was pretty much crying. Then blue Pegasus came and told us they might have hound something related to the island they got a boat ready and I wasn't sure if I should go our not so I asked raiko if he wanted to go he nodded so we left with them on the boat we sailed for awhile before bisca pointed out that there wasn't any wind and some one said they saw a girl standing on water I couldn't see it but as we went forward an island rised from the water and then as we got closer tears went down my face " mom whats wrong " raiko looked at me " laxus I sence him hes there " as soon as the boat was close enough " raiko stay with the others " I lept from the boat and took off across the island I senced others scattered around but I was focused on one I ran until I saw him he was siting up rubbing his head I cried and leot at him knocking him over he looked at me shocked "aya?" I nodded and he looked at me " what happened " I tried to stop crying " you've been gone for seven years " his eyes widened " what" I nodded and hugged him he hugged me pulling me closer to him then I noticed three people standing over us looking at me laxus looked at them then introduced me I found out they were the team he would often talk about I grinned and they seemed to like me which was good then I helped laxus up he smiled and ran his fingers threw my now short brown hair " you cut your hair " I nodded then grinned senceing raiko watching from behind a tree I grabbed laxuses hand and pulled him along " come on theres someone I want you to meet " he looked at me curiously and I stoped just in front of the tree then I went behind it raiko looked at me I senced he was nervous I grineed and grbbed his hand I pulled him out infront of laxus " laxus meet your son raiko, raiko meet your dad " laxus's eyes widened and I felt he was happy but surprised and he wasn't the only one the three from before fell over and raiko looked at laxus in amazement laxus looked at me then back to raiko I smiled and lifted raiko up and gave him to laxus " you know he has wanted to be like you since he was 2 he acts just like you and looks like you too " "MOM" I grinned and laxus finaly smiled he spun raiko around and they talked the whole way as I lead them to the head master since I figured hed want to meet raiko to with out I huge crowd when we found him he smiled but then his jaw dropped when he saw raiko on laxuses shoulders laxus told the head master who then started to cry. And we all had a emotional family moment and raiko kept saying dad and grandpa he was grinning happily and then everyone gathered here and the ones that didn't know raiko all looked at him and laxus and got to know him the whole way back the head master didn't want to let raiko go literally he hugged raiko and didn't let go he was so happy I laughed standing next to laxus and then we went home to the guild and as we entered some of the ogre guys were there and raiko who was on laxuses shoulders told laxus about how they hurt the guild an then laxus punch one same with natsu and grey as we entered the whole guild cheered and started crying as we all settled in I took laxus home to the little house we had not to far from the guild we entered and raiko ran off to get the pictures and we all sat down and looked through them " your stomachs huge in this one " I looked at laxus " geez thanks" I looked away pouting " no I didn't mean it in a Bad way " I laughed and raiko smiled happily we went on looking through and I told laxus about things raiko has done like the times he protected me or tried to which made laxus laugh and grin at raiko proudly raiko would talk often too before he fell asleep and laxus took him to his room after I pointed it out then he came back and sat next to me he smiled at me. I smiled " you know when I said id wait for you that didn't mean take 7 years " he ran his fingers through his hair " you know I didn't do it on purpose " I smiled " I know im just teasing you " he smiled before kissing me and the next day me and raiko got our guild marks. And laxus was aloud back in which is why we got our guild marks and the head master took care of the ogre guilds and laxus became very attached to his son. Our lives were perfect ..


End file.
